<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Start by NoApollonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929470">A New Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia'>NoApollonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fuller House (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated what the writers did with DJ......so what if DJ and her husband had both passed away? Short fanfic to start the series over, though it's only going to be a couple chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's been quite a shock since DJ and Tommy Senior died," said Stephanie.</p><p>"I know, hun," said Danny. "It's bittersweet having you and the grandkids here considering."</p><p>"I hate that you are turning down the national job you and Aunt Becky got," said Stephanie.</p><p>Danny sits on the couch and Stephanie sits down next to him. "I know Tracy was excited about moving," said Stephanie.</p><p>"Yeah she was...but someone has to raise the kids," said Danny.</p><p>Becky and Jesse are talking in the attic.</p><p>"I guess we're moving back in after-all," said Becky sadly. "I mean, I really miss DJ, but this was such an excellent opportunity for us both."</p><p>"I know, but the family stands together," said Jesse. "We did it once and we're going to have to do it again, even though neither of us will get these opportunities again."</p><p>Later that day...</p><p>"So why don't you tell us why you and Kimmy wanted all the adults to meet in the living room?" says Danny.</p><p>"Well as you know, Mr T, Fernando and I have separated." states Kimmy. "And Ramona and I are moving out."</p><p>"Yes, Kimmy, everyone knows." remarks Joey.</p><p>"Anyways, you guys shouldn't give it all up again. You all have amazing opportunities in front of you...it's my time to be less selfish. I'm going to raise DJ's kids...with help from Kimmy."</p><p>"That's right, Mr T." exclaims Kimmy while trying to give Danny a hug."</p><p>"Are you sure, honey?" says Danny.</p><p>"Yes, I'm very sure...and it's honestly the best for everyone." Stephanie assures her dad. "Now finding a place for me, Kimmy, and four kids will be rough. But you had mentioned the open house isn't for another week or so and that should buy us some time."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I am not selling the place - you guys can live here." Danny says giving his daughter a hug. "It's the least I can do. Are you sure about this Kimmy?"</p><p>"I always wanted to live here, Mr. T," says Kimmy, "And I want to be there for DJ's kids - she was like the sister I never had." Kimmy gives Stephanie a side-hug.</p><p>"Now get out of here everyone! Go on! Out out!" exclaims Stephanie. "We'll be fine, I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what I am saying, boys, is I am going to be staying here and raising you here in Grandpa Danny's house." says Stephanie.</p><p>"Thought you were considering moving back to England, Aunt Steph" said Jackson. "And we were going to live with Grandpa Danny?"</p><p>"Grandpa Danny, Uncle Jess and Aunt Becky, and Uncle Joey gave up so much for us. And I want to be the one here for you guys." said Stephanie. "I hope you will be okay with that. Grandpa Danny is going to let us stay here! It's the house me and your mom grew up in! I think it will be fun!"</p><p>"You sound way too excited, Aunt Steph. What's the catch?" said Jackson knowingly. "Plus won't all three of us be too much for you? It took three adults to raise you three before."</p><p>"Just tell me Kimmy isn't moving in." said Max.</p><p>"Well, see, that's the thing. Kimmy is moving in...with Ramona." admitted Stephanie.</p><p>"Please tell me this isn't true." said Jackson. "Anyone but them!"</p><p>"I thought you and Ramona were friends." asked Stephanie. "Your moms were best friends."</p><p>"Ugh...if you count two people the same age as friends." whined Jackson.</p><p>"Wait, where will we all sleep?" asked Max.</p><p>"That's a good question, little Max. I figured we would leave Tommy in the room he's in - it used to be Aunt Michelle's room, back when she lived at home and actually visited." said Stephanie with a sigh. "The attic has too much stored in it these days, plus with all the stairs, I figure we'll leave it be. Kimmy will be taking the basement room. Jackson and Max, I figured you two could share mine and DJ's old room." said Stephanie, figuring the boys were going to resist it, but knowing it would help them grow closer as it had her and DJ as kids.</p><p>"I have to share a room with him!" "I get to share a room with him!" said Jackson and Max simultaneously.</p><p>"Why do I have to leave my room?" asked Jackson. "That's not fair."</p><p>"Well Ramona will need a room and I don't think it would be fair either to put her in with her mother. She's going to want her privacy." said Stephanie. "I'll make you two a deal - if it doesn't work out, we can clear out the attic for one of you to stay. But you both have to give it at least six months."</p><p>"I can't believe I'm finally going to live here. I always dreamed of this day!" exclaimed Kimmy from the porch before opening the door. "You'll love it Ramona!"</p><p>"Sure, sure Mom. Do we really have to do this?" asked Ramona. "Can't I just stay with Papa?"</p><p>"Not with him traveling, no. You are too young to stay by yourself." said Kimmy, knowing Ramona was missing her father. "Stephanie is giving you Uncle Jesse's old room and what used to be DJ's room as a teenager."</p><p>"But we'll be living with so many boys!" exclaimed Ramona, tossing her bags on the floor.</p><p>"Trust me, we'll all be one big happy family." said Kimmy. "It's the Tanner magic."</p><p>"Hey Kimmy!" said Stephanie walking in. "Hey Ramona!"</p><p>"Hi Stephanie. Since I didn't get a choice in the matter, I'm going to take my stuff upstairs." said Ramona.</p><p>"I'll show you the way." said Max. "We just got our stuff moved into the big room! I am so happy to share a room with my big brother!" Max and Ramona take off upstairs.</p><p>"So I take it I'm going to the basement?" said Kimmy. "It will be perfect for Gibbler party planning anyways since clients can come in the back."</p><p>"Yep. Before Dad, Jesse, and Joey left, we got my stuff up into the master." said Stephanie. "I can't say Jackson is happy about the entire situation, but it'll all work out. Thanks for doing this with me."</p><p>"No problem, Steph. You were always like my annoying little sister." said Kimmy.</p><p>"Hey!" said Stephanie. "Anyways, settle in and we'll do dinner in awhile. Just realized today that I know how to make maybe three things. Hopefully you know how to cook."</p><p>[*Cue Laugh Track*]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Stephanie answered the door after a knock and spies Michelle standing there with bags at her feet. After a quick explanation that she was moving home to help out as well, Stephanie gives her a giant hug.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" said Stephanie, still shocked. "You want to give up your fashion empire and everything? It's a lot."</p><p>"I know, but I should be here for my family." said Michelle, taking a deep breath. "Plus I mean I could work from here - I'm not totally giving it up, just relocating." She looks at her watch. "The moving truck should be here any minute. Is there space for me?"</p><p>"We always make space for family!" said Stephanie, giving her younger sister a squeeze. "The only room left though is the attic."</p><p>"That's perfect! I loved it when Jesse and Becky lived up there!" said Michelle. "It was a bit of a mess last time I was here..."</p><p>"It still is mostly, but there's enough of us to give it a shot." said Stephanie. "Kimmy, Jackson, Max, Ramona, get in here!" she shouts for the rest. Everyone enters the room.</p><p>"Aunt Michelle!" said Jackson and Max, running up to give their aunt a hug. "It's so good to see you."</p><p>"Hey you guys have gotten so big." said Michelle. She spies Ramona. "You must be Kimmy's daughter."</p><p>"Yeah." said Ramona, not having met Michelle before.</p><p>"Wait, Michelle's here with her bags - she's taking the attic isn't she?" said Jackson. "Guess that means I'm stuck with Max." He groans and starts to stomp off.</p><p>"Aw Jackson, I remember when I got to share a room with Steph. I loved sharing with my older sister, despite having had my own room before." said Michelle, walking over and giving Jackson another hug. "Give him a better shot, okay? He loves his older brother."</p><p>"Fine, for you." said Jackson with a sigh and rolling his eyes.</p><p>Max walks over and gives him a hug. "Let me have it big brother!" Jackson gives Michelle a helpless look before returning the hug, making all three adult women 'aww' at the brothers.</p><p>"Jackson, you got it dude!" said Michelle, laughing.</p><p>A few hours later, the moving truck had arrived and the last of the junk from the attic has been moved to the area where the bunk beds were. "At least we managed to find the nursery on the left side." said Steph, carrying a box up into the attic.</p><p>"So weird the twins moved into the smaller room." said Michelle, having thought the room on the right was a walk-in closet for Jesse. She shrugs. "The left room is bigger and could be a tiny little design area for me. I will probably also rent some space downtown." Luckily she had talked the movers into moving the furniture up and between her and Steph and Kimmy, they had gotten it all arranged. "Luckily I had a small apartment in NYC anyways."</p><p>"Luckily there's just enough space for everyone...even though Fernando moved in with Kimmy." said Stephanie rolling her eyes.</p><p>"I can't help it, his hips get to me." said Kimmy. "Did I tell you my little brother Jimmy's going to be in town soon? You'll love him Steph."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I still can't believe The Smash Club was up for sale." said Stephanie, walking along with Michelle. "I couldn't not want to buy it. It'll be perfect for me and you could even do fashion shows there."</p><p>"I know, it's why I offered to pay half. I figure nothing else it could be a space for fashion shows any day I need it and still be open to be a club at night." said Michelle, laughing a little and rolling her eyes. She had to admit it would beat traveling back to NYC so often. "I'm more shocked you had that much in savings."</p><p>"It's part that as I traveled so much and it was often paid for and then DJ left me a little money in her will." said Stephanie, opening the door to the house. "Plus it would give me a job nearby and Jessie's going to love knowing we got the place back. I think we'll make a great team."</p><p>"I agree, I already have so many ideas for the remodel." said Michelle, already thinking ahead and planning. "Hopefully we can agree on at least a lot of it."</p><p>"I'm sure we'll figure it out." said Stephanie walking into the kitchen and gasping as she saw a strange, but hot man sitting at the table. "Who are you?"</p><p>"That's Jimmy, my brother, don't you remember him?" said Kimmy walking up the basement stairs. "Jimmy, that's Stephanie if you don't remember her. Come to think of it, you two may have never met."</p><p>"Hey Stephanie." said Jimmy, looking at Stephanie dreamily.</p><p>"Hey Jimmy." said Stephanie, feeling her jaw drop at the sexy man sitting there and wondering how he could possibly be related to Kimmy. "So uhm welcome, make yourself at home if you want."</p><p>"And I'm Michelle for anyone who cares." said Michelle, rolling her eyes and getting a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Do I need to douse you in water?" she whispered to Steph to only get a glare back.</p><p>"So Jimmy's been looking for a place to stay. I hope you don't mind I gave him the okay to park his RV out back." said Kimmy, mostly oblivious to everything going on. "I know we are filled up on space inside."</p><p>"It's fine...everyone's always welcome." said Stephanie, sounding a little flustered and she went to the fridge to get a glass of juice to try to distract herself. "So anyways, uhm, Michelle and I sort of bought The Smash Club earlier today."</p><p>"Really? It's still around?" said Kimmy, sitting down next to her brother. "That place brings back so many memories. I'm surprised Jessie sold it."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't even remember him doing it." said Michelle, also taking a seat. "Was it that year I had amnesia...I still haven't gotten all of those days back."</p><p>"Possibly, but I don't remember it either." said Stephanie. "Just it seemed like one day he didn't have it any more. It's weird how often things like that happened, I just choose to ignore it."</p><p>"The Smash Club? Why would someone smash a club?" said Jimmy, sounding thoroughly confused. "And how would it still be there?"</p><p>"Jimmy, it was just the name." said Kimmy. "Though I'm not sure why Jesse named it that."</p><p>"Anyways, Michelle and I figured we could both use it and went in on it together." said Stephanie, putting her arm around her little sister. "A new adventure for us both in partnership."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>